1. Technical Field
This invention relates to motorcycles and specifically sport type motorcycles that are characterized by different frame and body panel configurations that import a more streamline aerodynamic shaped and associated surfaces. Such sport motorcycles can be induced by their rider to be driven on the rear drive wheel by the rider's repositioning of their center of gravity and applying power to effectively elevate the front wheel.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to custom tail bars for specific vehicle application such as drag racing vehicles including motorcycles. Examples of prior art patents illustrate different wheelie devices can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,153,268, 4,353,571, 4,367,883, 5,330,221, 5,368,323, 6,149,179 and 6,423,914.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,268 a cycle stabilization accessory is claimed for bicycles that have a pair of telescopically adjustable armatures pivoted together, one of which has a small wheel on its free end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,571 discloses a wheelie support for a typical motorcycle in which a back wheel fender extension is a fixed angular inclination for direct frictional pavement contact upon the execution of a wheelie.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,883 defines a wheelie support that is pivoted to a rear wheel axle and extends forward with an articulation wheel in selective engagement by an operator controlled structural member lifting up and under the rear wheel when engaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,221 shows a bicycle wheelie balancing device with a rearwardly extending support frame having a pivoted end wheel support portion which is in turn adjusted for degree of angular orientation by a secondary pivoted rod extending therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,323 is a bicycle safety bar device with multiple pairs of rear wheels on support rails extending from the bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,179 is directed to a wheelie stabilizer and safety device having a pivoted arm assembly extending from a spring urged mounting bracket on the rear axle of the bicycle.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,914 illustrates a wheelie inhibitor device which has a switch housing secured to the vehicle with an electric switch that activates a rod extending therefrom preventing the wheelie action of the vehicle.